fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Chariskippers Inc.
Chariskippers Inc. is a videogame company made by SkipperThePenguin100, including most games of Mario & Luigi, DsiWares, etc. Games Games for Nintendo 3DS *Photo Dojo 3DS *Paper Mario: Bermuda Realm *Fantendo Adventures *Luigi and the Galactical Coaster *Mario Party Generations *Game & Watch Collection 3D *Super Smash Bros. Next Games for Nintendo DS *Mario & Luigi: Wisp Adventure *Mario & Luigi: Neverland Exploration *Videogame Arcade D.I.Y. *Boo Mania *Indigo Guy (game) *Indigo Guy 2: Impko Returns *Indigo Guy 3: Trials of Darkness Games for Wii *Indigo Guy 4: Legend of the 6 Golden Squares *Indigo Guy 5: The Island Adventure *Indigo Guy 6: Impko Strikes! *Indigo Guy 7: Paper Combination *Indigo Guy 8: Revenge of Vaati *Indigo Guy Legions *Indigo Guy Legions 2: Xinbo is Back *Indigo Guy Legions 3: Colors *Indigo Guy Legions 4: Yug Ogidni!! *Yoshi's Block Puzzle Adventure *Super Mario 66 *Super Mario Bros. Wii *NES Gallery *Indigo Guy Party *Indigo Guy Party 2 *Indigo Guy Party 3 Games for Nintendo Gamecube *Indigo Guy Party 4 *Indigo Guy Party 5 *Indigo Guy Party 6 *Indigo Guy Party 7 *Indigo Guy Party 8 *IndigoWare *Sonic Rush Returns *Sonic Rush Adventure Returns *Legacy of Amish *Indigo Rage *Indigo Rage 2: Impko's Wrath *Indigo Rage 3: When Ximbo Attacks *Fantendo Cannon Blast *Nintendo Rhythm Dance *LEGO Bros. *LEGO Bros. 2 *LEGO Bros. 3 Games for Hybrid Fusion *Indigo Guy Mega Collection *Block Scramble *Mario VS Tetris *FuSiOn MaNiAc XxX *Indigo Guy Rhythm Club Games for Hybrid Δ *Virtual Life Simulator *Indigo Bloodshed *Indigo Bloodshed II: Imeirum's Revenge *Indigo Bloodshed III: Blood Fatality *Indigo Bloodshed IV: The 7 Secret Rings *Indigo Bloodshed V: Organic Battles Games for Nintendo VR *Indigo Bloodshed Forever *Indigo Guy's Office Bank *Yug Ogidni's Adventure *Indigo Extreme Bloodshed *Indigo Guy: Project Z.E.R.O. *Pokèmon Wars *Super Pokèmon Wars *Doc. Dog and the Sibling Fortress *Doc. Dog and the Treasure of Ziberia *Doc. Dog and the Alternate Future *Doc. Dog and the Diamond of the Shamans Games for Nintendo IC *Sideshooter Mania *Light and Dark: The Game *Light and Dark II: The Sequel *Light and Dark III: Another Un-Necessary Sequel *Light and Dark IV: Yet Another Sequel *Battles for Indigo Justice *Indigo Guy Rhythm Club 2 *Midnight before Invasion Games for Nintendo 3DSi *Indigo Guy's AR Mania *Spot Indigo's Image Differences *FuSiOn MaNiAc XxXxX *Game Creator + *Flipnote Animator *Photo Dojo 3DSi *Doc. Dog and the Squares of Altran Games for Nintendo 3DS Advanced *Super Mario Land 3.5: 8 Golden Coins *Super Mario Land 4: United *Pokèmon Fury & Vrapside Versions *Sonic Riders 4: Zero Jumps *Indigo Smash Bros. Games for Nintendo Zen *Angry Birds United *Shake the Ground! *Indigo Touch *Minigame Zen *Super Mario Touch Games for Nintendo NS *Paper NS *WarioWare NS *Heroes of Bowser Fan-Fictions *Indigo Guy Comic Characters *Indigo Guy *Impko *Xinbo *Imeirum *Yug Ogidni *Zen *Sirion Johnson *Solarion *Blakoopa *Rage Master *Doc. Dog Locations *Indigo City Items *The 7 Secret Rings Series *Indigo Guy (series) *Indigo Guy Legions (series) *Indigo Guy Party (series) *Indigo Rage (series) *Indigo Bloodshed (series) Category:Companies Category:Game Companies